


Stomachaches

by eternal_night_owl



Series: LietPol Week 2018 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, LietPol Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_night_owl/pseuds/eternal_night_owl
Summary: Poland gets a stomachache from eating too many sweets, and Lithuania comforts him. Very short LietPol drabble.





	Stomachaches

“I told you eating a dozen cupcakes in one sitting was a bad idea,” Lithuania sighed as his husband curled himself up into a ball, lying on the couch.

“But they were soooo good,” Poland whined, holding his stomach. “Why did you buy me that many, Liet? You know vanilla is my favorite.”

“We were supposed to share them,” Liet explained. “But you ate them all before I even tried them.”

Poland shifted, so he was lying on his back, legs draped across Lithuania’s lap.

“Rub my tummy,” he commanded, grabbing the Lithuanian’s hand and putting it on his stomach.

“I have to go to work, Po. I have an important meeting today. But, I promise I’ll be home soon.” Lithuania picked up his briefcase and was about to walk out the door when he heard a pitiful whine come from Poland. The sad little lump had tears streaming down his face and looked up at the Lithuanian with pleading eyes.

“Poland,” Liet sighed. “I’ll be back before you know it. Get some rest while I'm gone and you'll feel better, okay?”

“You're right, Liet,” Poland sniffed. “I’ll survive. Maybe. If I don’t make it, bury me on a hillside surrounded by wildflowers. Take good care of my ponies. Speak well of me when I’m gone.”

“Po, come on. Don’t you think you’re being just a little dramatic? You know I hate leaving you like this but I really have to go…”

“I think I see a bright light,” Poland said, lifting a hand up in the air. “Jadwiga, is that you?”

“For heaven’s sake,” Lithuania groaned. “I’ll stay with you, okay? Just stop making such morbid jokes.” Lithuania put his briefcase down and took his seat back on the couch, earning a glomp from his husband. After a quick phone call to his boss explaining why he couldn’t go to the meeting (and flinching at said boss’s obvious annoyance), he allowed Poland to rest his head on his lap as he rubbed his tummy.

“You need to learn some self-control, Po. I can’t miss work every single time you get a stomachache.”

“You know you love me,” Poland smirked, pushing himself up, so he was sitting on Lithuania’s lap.

“I do,” Lithuania sighed as he wrapped his arms around Poland’s torso. He kissed him on the forehead. “And I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LietPol Week Day 1: "Domestic" prompt


End file.
